


Cherry Blossom

by hackett999



Series: Starker Family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Peter Parker, Dad!Tony Stark, Daughter's Starker, Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Son's Starker, Starker Family, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackett999/pseuds/hackett999
Summary: Era un secreto que le gustaba las cerezas.Advertencia: La viñeta pertenece al AU de "Pequeños Pasos Juntos"





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito antes Avengers EndGame pero puede que Annie tenga un cierto parecido a cierto personaje *guiño*.

Las flores contrastaban con la superficie de mármol, las rosas y flor de cerezo habían sido sus favoritas en secreto, recuerda aun cuando era un niño había algunos cuantos árboles de cereza en la mansión y en primavera le pedía a Jarvis que recogiera algunas cerezas para él, eran sus favoritas y aún más deliciosas que las que compraban, cuando las flores caían se formaba un hermoso manto rosa, por eso justo para el día de la madre le ordenó al jardinero que sacara un ramo para María, pero ella al haber salido a uno de sus tantos repentinos viajes benéficos no estuvo presenté, el mayordomo lo busco para darle la noticia pero él al haber planeado todo con anticipación, sin contar que su madre no estaría (en serio era el dia de las madres es algo obvio que estaría presente) y no hablarlo con Jarvis de ciertos detalles porque bueno él podía hacer esto solo, ya tenía listo el ramo de flor de cerezo y una pequeña tarta que había pedido a la cocinera y que él ayudó a decorar, Jarvis además de comunicarle la ausencia le comento que María era alérgica a las cerezas y sin más que hacer se fue a hacia su habitación pero justo cuando subía los últimos escalones escucho la voz de él.

-Jarvis deja eso ahí, voy hablar seriamente con ese mocoso.

Su padre nunca fue hablar con él pero cuando se dio cuenta que había salido se fue hacia su despacho donde encontró con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro, el ramo estaba en agua y en un plato solo había migajas.

Él nunca lo había mencionado abiertamente, como muchas otras cosas que en algún momento de su vida hubiera deseado saber.

Había días que se preguntaba que tanto se parecía a la persona que hoy solo estaba en los recuerdos de unos cuantos.

El sonido de la hierba al romperse y el característico perfume con toques cereza de su esposo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El gusto por las cerezas era algo que ambos tenían en común.

-Papá, papá Peter nos llevó a ver a los abuelos y al abuelo Ben pero bebé se quedó dormido y esto que le dije que tenía que estar despierto para dejar flores a nuestros abuelos.

Annie se acercó a la lápida de Howard Stark y dejo también un idéntico ramo que había dejado su papá.

-Te vi comprar uno de estos así que pensé que podría gustarle al abuelo- cogió su mano que a comparación de la suya era pequeña y tibia, hablo en casi susurros para que solo Tony escuchara- Papá no estés triste nos tienes a nosotros, tú y papá Peter son los mejores, te quiero mucho papá y bebé también lo hace a pesar que se levante en la madrugada.

Capaz hubiera muchas cosas que era parecido a Howard pero la forma de ser padre no era una de ellas.

Peter se había acercado a su lado con su menor hijo despierto en el canguro.

-Los amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3  
> Proximamente 2da parte de "Pequeños pasos Juntos"


End file.
